


Luke Skywalker Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Code, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Training, Luke Organa, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Star Wars References, The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	Luke Skywalker Drabbles

**Anon said: " would "No one will ever hurt you again." “Please, don’t give up on me.” and "Please, take me instead!” make sense together? I'd love if you could do luke as well, so so sorry if that's too much to ask!"**

No, no hun it’s not too much to ask at all! Sorry it took a lil while haha I had to think about how to write Luke and prepare myself for angst again haha, so hopefully you like this! 

* * *

 

Luke pushed his way past the crowd of cheering Ewoks, making his way into the small treehouse you were being kept inside. The moment he walked in, your feelings of physical pain hit him through the force, his brows furrowing slightly as he looked to you laying on the cot underneath thick fur blankets. Quickly he made his way over to your bed side, kneeling beside you with a deep and genuine look of concern in his eyes.

“(Y/N).”

Faintly you turned your gaze to him, giving him a small smile with the cut in your cheek slightly stretching.

“Luke…you came back.”

He nodded, gently stroking the top of your head as he looked over your face, trying to gage what was hurting you. You had obviously been injured in battle and were greatly in need of recovery. 

“Of course I did. (Y/N) what happened to you?”

You adjusted your head a little closer to his side, faintly wincing at the movement.

“I got hit…when they were taking down the shields. …The shot went pretty deep.”

Luke shook his head, gently placing his other hand to yours in a comforting fashion.

“No one will ever hurt you again. The Empire is finished.”

You faintly laughed, the sound coming out more like a gasp.

“Luke…that doesn’t matter. …I don’t think I’ll be around…for anyone else to hurt me.”

Lukes brows furrowed as he shook his head, his eyes growing more solemn.

“ Please, don’t give up on me.”

You released a deep breath through your nostrils as a small wave of pain radiated from your side once again.

“You’re strong (Y/N). You will survive this.”

You looked to Luke with a faint smile, gently bringing a hand to his cheek as you gazed into his eyes endearingly. 

“If I do…I’ll likely have you to thank.”

Luke shook his head, “Don’t talk like that.”

Running your thumb over his cheek once more, you sighed softly, adjusting your shoulders on the cot below you.

“It’s best I get some rest now…but I’m glad I was awake to see you.”

Luke’s eyes and expressions seemed to struggle with confusion, wanting to oblige with your request yet so badly wanting to refuse and stay at your side. Seeing how weak you were at the moment however, he knew he couldn’t push you. You needed all the energy you could get, and any stress on you would only result in the negative. Gently he removed his hands from you, nodding as he stood to his feet once again. 

“I am too…rest up.”

He leaned down carefully, gently placing a chaste kiss to your forehead causing your eyes to flutter shut in bliss. It was so simple, so small, but so profoundly comforting in this time. As he pulled away he saw you smile as you settled into your blankets.

“Good night.”

He nodded once again, walking towards the door as he watched you for a few moments more.

“Good night.”

Walking outside to the wooden pathways, heading back to the celebration, Luke paused. Finding himself in solitude, he rested his hands forward on the wood railing, releasing a deep breath as he shut his eyes.

“Please…if it comes to a choice…”

He huffed out another deep breath as he looked out to the vast expanse of trees, unsure of who or what he was truly speaking to.

“Please, take me instead.”

Tears began to well in his eyes as he continued to stare forward, as if holding a conversation with them.

“I have done what was needed of me…please…please take me instead.”

He bowed his head, staring down at his boots as he tried to force the tears he could feel welling behind his blue eyes. For a long moment, he only took deep breaths, bracing himself against the railing. 


End file.
